


Silence, please

by Hafl



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment for Belinda and Irene, near the end of the fourth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence, please

In moments like this one, Belinda was glad that Irene was silent and not humming one of her melodies, as it would mean Irene was focusing on music and not Belinda. Sitting in tree shadow near Malory Towers, Belinda was totally focused on the feeling of Irene's presence next to her. No, she was not looking - just knowing Irene was there was enough.

But when she felt a warm weight fall on her shoulder, Belinda had to look. It seemed that Irene had fallen asleep, leaning on Belinda's arm with her head resting on Belinda's shoulders. Belinda smiled at the sight - the exhaustion from the School Cert. exams was certainly taking its toll.

Overcome with the sight of Irene's serene face, Belinda reached her arm out and smoothed Irene's hair, slightly ruffled from the cool breeze. Just as Belinda withdrew her hand again, Irene's eyes opened and she looked into Belinda's eyes and in that single moment, Belinda understood that Irene was never asleep at all.

That realisation filled Belinda with so much joy that in an instant, she had decided to do something quite foolish and silly. Acting upon that impulse, she leaned towards Irene's face with the intention of kissing her lips, only to find herself meeting Irene halfway.

Belinda was surprised, but she did not mind in the least. When their kiss ended and they separated, Irene and Belinda looked at each other and smiled, feeling the sudden happy awareness of such a simple fact.


End file.
